Joker
Joker 'is a DC supervillain and his Marvel counterpart is Green Goblin. He is Batman's archenemy and is an insane, homicidal criminal whose cartoonish looks hides his capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. Overview Biography Gameplay Utterly insane and hiding behind colorful costumes to make himself appear as nothing more than a harmless clown, the Joker is anything but harmless. Possessing no powers outside of his genius cunning, the Joker is still one of the most deadliest villains. His thin, little body allows him a surprising amount of speed and athleticism to dodge attacks thrown at him, while his purple suit hides a repertoire of weaponry, ranging from lethal chattering teeth, an acid filled squirting flower, a long barreled revolver, dozens of knives and the infamous crowbar he uses to pummel his opponents to death. Gadgets *'Pistol: 'The Joker's custom pistol with 6 bullets and it is a long-range weapon that can deal damage to enemies. A "BANG!" flag that could also be loaded into the pistol to impale an target and deal more damage. *'Knife: 'In close quarters combat, the Joker uses his personal knife to slash and plunge in his enemies. *'Joker Venom: 'Canisters of a deadly toxin that is used by the Joker to slowly kill his enemies. The gas can cause his victims to painfully laugh to death and gruesomely die with a large grin on their face. *'X-Ray Specs: 'Modified comical spectacles that can see people through walls. *'Joy Buzzer: 'A lethal hand-held joy buzzer that can be used to shock and damage enemies, and power up generators. *'Razor Playing Card: 'Lethal projectiles that can be thrown at targets to deal damage or can be used to cut rope, destroy objects, etc. *'Crowbar: 'In close quarters combat, the Joker uses his iconic crowbar to deal damage. *'Exploding Cigar: 'The Joker can use specialized cigars and light them in order to explode. *'Joker Teeth: 'Custom teeth can be tossed and detonated. *'Jester Cane Sword: 'The Joker can use a jester cane with a hidden blade in closer quarters combat. *'Acid Flower: 'The Joker's modified lapel which can spray acid to deal damage and melt objects. *'Boxing Glove Arm: 'The Joker's spring-loaded boxing glove that stun and damage enemies. *'Lighter: 'A custom lighter that acts as a flamethrower to deal damage over time. *'Jokermobile: 'A modified armored, highly manueverable road vehicle that can be armed with missile launchers, heavy machine guns, landing hook to sprung landing stabilization and explosive mines which can deployed from the rear. Skill Tree Skins *'Default: 'The Joker wears a purple suit with a green flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, blood-stained white gloves, a skinny yellow bowtie, a dark green bulletproof vest and loose suspenders hanging at his waist. He has his bleached white skin, emerald green slick hair and red ruby lips. *'Arkham Knight: ' *'Tourist: 'The Joker sports a tourist shirt colored white and green with light purple accents and a lapel flower, a camera strapped around his neck, wide brimmed hat, purple hats, black gloves, rolled down knee socks and brown shoes. *'Red Hood: 'The Joker wears a black suit with a purple vest, a long red cape and a large, yet narrow, red dome helmet, and the suit is heavily stained with blood and he has also stained, purple gloves. *'Emperor Joker: *'Animated Series:' *'1989:' *'1690:' *'The Batman:' *'The Dark Knight:' *'Suicide Squad:' Quotes Category:Batman Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gadget Users